LORDS AND LADIES
by discokiller
Summary: when three girls get stuck on the boys plane by mere chance, things start to get crazy on he island. when fun teenage times roll, sex,hunting and adult free living they seem to have it all. but once the savage hits, no one is safe...


**OKAY OKAY!**** so im so so SO excited to be launching the prologue chapter of my loft story **_**lords and ladies!**_

**Okay so first things first, this story is about a more mature version on loft, so the main boys (aka jack ,Ralph ,simon ,roger ,piggy , samneric etc) are around the age of seventeen and the three new characters aka (alexis,selena and emma) are sixteen and female duhh.**

**The basic storyline is, there is a bomb threat as the usual story line goes. But three unsuspecting girls (all of whom are NOT in anyway friends) happen to be at the boys private school and get trapped in their plane and when it goes down, things of many sorts start to happen.**

**Alright so, I really hope you enjoy this! And be sure to check out the picture me and my friend have for the story that are up on my profile :)**

**OKAY NOW ONTO THE SHOOWW**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of the original loft characters they're goldings!**

**Claimer: I own the three girls**

**pre face**

I saw her standing there

_she was just seventeen_

_and you know what i mean_

_and the way she looked, was way_

_beyond compare_

"and I saw her standing there"- the beatles

the handsome boy with the reddish brown hair, hanging lose past his ears was looking intensely at his reflection. He gleamed as his eyes traced over his perfect paneled check bones, as his eyes scoped his naturally peach lips that opened like curtains to give away his shiny white smile. His nose was in perfect elevation to the rest of him and finally when his curious eyes met their reflection he was over the moon. He excitedly stared back the mirror image of his deep royal blue orbs that seemed to be keep going and going and going and going….

The boy's thoughts were broken when a deep, husky voice filled his ears

"merridew" the voice said and the boy turned around to see his tall, muscular dark haired black eyed friend giving him a smirk.

"that's mister merridew to you" the reddish browned haired boy mocked

"how bout jackass?" the other replied

"how about just jack!" the redhead responded and slapped his friends back, leading him towards the outside of the dormitory hallway.

Jack looked at his friend for a millisecond and chuckled at his attempt to wear a tux. His jacket was buttoned all wrong and his sleeves pressed up messily. His dark hair was messy and his pants were dangerously low riding.

Jack checked him self out once more too. He looked happy as he realized how brave he was for not wearing the dress shoes and instead picking out his own converse. His selves rolled up, and his white shirt unbuttoned at the top, his bow tie hung loose and his blazer hanging around his abs and toned arms just right.

Both unwilling teenage boys almost scraped their feet onto the elegant corridors near their personal hell. The marble floors were waxed and shiny, and the lights above where florescent and twice as new as before. The two boys could hear the music and the sound of a crowd more and more as they neared the gymnasium or the dance hall as had been so cleverly dubbed for the current nights event.

"loose the gum roger" a stern looking lady said to the dark haired boy as they passed her " immediately" she snarled

roger glared at her with his sinister black eyes until she walked off. When she was finally out of view, roger spit his gum on the freshly waxed floor and with a dark chuckle entered the dance hall.

The gymnasium looked serene. The lights were dimmed and the marble floors were dusted with gold and red. The rectangle of a dance floor stayed sandwiched between two sections of dinner tables. The first section had black table cloths and from every chair a red balloon hung. The boys sat in this area, checking their watches, making terrible noise and drinking large amounts of punch.

The other section of tables, the table cloths were a shimmery white and the balloons hanging on the chairs were gold. The girls, all in tight circles , occupied this space now. Unlike the boys, whose face were blank, the girls had expressions of pure happiness and thrill. They chattered away nervously and checked their dresses for mess.

Directed exactly above the edge of the dance floor was the stage, where a local jazz band played foot tapping tunes.

" I cant believe you actually made me come to this" roger growled as they neared table 6 and waited for their friends arrivals

jack adjusted his blazer before speaking " hey, we can find some nice girls here to take to our dorm"

"like you'd ever get away with that" said Maurice as he stood between roger and jack

"like we haven't done it before" jack mocked and got high fives from his buddies around him.

By the time the jazz band was playing the third frank Sinatra song, jack was surrounded by a whole group of his friends and his "followers" that usually consisted of 12-14 year olds who praised his every movement.

Jack usually enjoyed begin the center of everyone's attention. After all he and roger were the undisputed players of the school. Both on the football field and on the 'field'.

the mundane chatter was interrupted by a nasal voice coming from the mike speakers.

"_excuse me boys and girls…"_ the voice called but unsuccessfully got the crowd quiet

"_YOURE ATTENTION PLEASE!"_ and with that shout the room was silent.

"_thank you….now, onto tonight's events. First and foremost I would like to thank the briarwood school committee for organizing tonight's dinner and music_" everyone clapped and jack gave the committee table a glance. He saw a shy black haired boy hanging his head and blushing and the schools goody two shoes blonde giving everyone a smile.

jack whipped his head back and snickered " hah…school committee"

"_alright alright… I would also like to thank the hawthorn dance committee for their hard work in making this gym looking fabulous_" and an erupt of loud girly claps and woots were heard from across the dance floor

"_yes, now thanks to the professors sponsors, and to mellies mali catering for the delicious food tonight, for our school principals for making this briarwood-hawthorn dance cross over!_" more claps, more cheers

"_now, with out further a-do I present to you the jive-bugs straight from Manchester! Now go on everybody enjoy youre night and dance dance dance_!" the voice finally said and with that a loud happy tune erupted around the walls and teenagers got up and began showing their jive

it took jack a while to realize all his friends had gotten up to dance. He grumbled, it was enough that he had to wear a tux, but dancing near many of the girls he had played over and over again was torture. What if he saw one of them?

He shivered at the thought and ran towards the crowd of dancing kids. He struggled through the mosh pit of jivers as he tried to find his tight group of buddies.

"oh sorry" said the boy that had just slammed right into jacks face.

Jack looked up furiously to see the handsome blonde with ice blue eyes staring back apologetically.

"Ralph" jack sneered

"Jack" Ralph countered.

The boys stared at each other intensely for a fraction of a second before Ralph's wondering eyes were away from jacks. Curious jack turned to see what was so interesting

Just a crazy blonde chick dancing in circles by herself.

Ralph, with his eyes still bugged out, pushed jack aside and walked forward. Jack was too confused and too caught up with the whole dance scene to run after Ralph and give him a good beat. Instead he walked and walked in circles until finally, after what seemed like an eternity he found his friends.

As usual he found roger seething over something

"what's wrong with you" jack chuckled as he patted his friends back, roger just flickered his grave eyes at him then stared back into space.

"hey jack, we're playing who would you rather be stuck on an island with?!" bill asked as jack turned away from roger

"infant!" jack snarled making bill go stiff "that's not how you get a girl"

bill nodded and then smirked " yes, but it helps us choose a girl" bill winked for effect and punched jacks fist.

Jack decided it was at least mildly fun to search for a girl he wanted to get with that night. So he tried hard to scope a girl he hadn't been with recently at least, or maybe some one new. In this process he caught sight of roger gazing at a short, petit auburn haired girl, her back was at jack so he didn't bother checking her out. Plus her dress was so flashy he knew right away what kind of girl she was. Jack diverted his eyes onto the sidelines and

That's when he saw her standing there.

She seemed out of place. She was too beautiful to be standing awkwardly in a high school dance. She must belong to a painting or a sculpture, something carved to honor the Greek gods. Her raven black hair was pin straight and swayed past her thin pale shoulder blades. Her eyes were caked with black make up and heavied with thick eye lashes. Her lips were in a natural full pout as she kept an uninterested glare towards the dance floor, her slender body accented her short silver dress well and on the tip of her ski-lope nose was a blue rhinestone jack assumed was a nose piercing.

The many people that surrounded her, as if she was the leader, seemed as out of place as her but never as beautiful. Sometimes they would flip their hair and stare back menacingly but their face was nothing compared to the rock hard expression their leader had. An expression of pure intensity.

And when those intense aqua blue eyes found jacks royal blue ones, the anticipation and adrenaline rushed through jack's skin like never before. As if her eyes were piercing inside his soul and gripping at his heart. Jack had to take a breath when he realized he had stopped breathing the moment he saw her and then as if completely by fate he turned immediately to bill

"Her bill" jack pointed to her direction without looking "id be stuck on an island with her any day"

but by the time jack could glance at her once more, she was already gone.


End file.
